1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and in particular to apparatus for playing word games and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known form of word-forming device a plurality of carrier strips are slidably mounted in a base element for selectively exposing letters carried on the strips through a series of openings in the base element. An example of such a Word Forming Device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,824 issued to J. W. Donaldson for a Word Forming Device.
Another form of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,329 of D. R. Westlake entitled Educational Appliance.
Another example of such a display device is shown in D. P. Litzinger's U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,433 entitled "Changeable Indicia Display Device". In the Litzinger device, the carrier strips project outwardly through a number of slits in the front face of the device and they are allowed to slidably contact each other for a mutual guiding action. A pair of such slits extends continuously across a major portion of the front face so that the entire set of strips is exposed at the portion thereof disposed between the slits. The carrier strips are provided with an alphabetical set of letters, other letters, numerals, and symbols. Litzinger teaches that interspersed among the characters are a number of blanks appearing as black squares and discloses such blanks between the letters "M" and "O" of the alphabetical set. The sets of letters further vary in the different strips as to their relative relationship so that the different strips are positioned differently to present different letters or black squares between the slits.
Circular carriers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,833,793 and 3,200,517 issued to L. A. Pfleger and A. D'Agostino, respectively. The Word Forming Device of A. D'Agostino further utilizes elongated strips which are slidable in guides to expose selected letters through spaced openings in the front face of the device which cooperate with the circular carrier to provide a lettered sequence.
Pfleger shown an educational device, utilizing a plurality of circular disks in overlapping relationship to expose a sequence of letters through an elongated opening.